


Celebrate Me Home

by vampcoffeegyrl23



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grieving Caitlin Snow, Killervibe Week, Past Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow, Playing House, Playing House AU, Protective Cisco Ramon, Widow Caitlin Snow, media adaptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: Day 7 of Killervibe Week 2020, for the theme 'media adaptation.' AU of the comedy show "Playing House". When Caitlin loses her fiance in the Star Labs explosion, her best friend Cisco moves in to help her.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Killervibedaily Events





	Celebrate Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a ramble here, but stay with me. Once this idea stuck, it just wouldn’t go away so I decided to just focus on this fic, instead of doing multiple smaller fics for the week. It ended up way longer than I intended even when I decided not to do some scenes, but that’s usually how it seems to go. I even got crazy and played around with some super basic-looking graphics/moodboards for it, which I’ve never done before! 
> 
> The media this was inspired by is a gem of a little-known comedy series called “Playing House” that aired on the USA network from 2014 to 2017. In the show, the main characters were Maggie and Emma and they were just best friends raising a baby together after Maggie divorced her husband. (Though after rewatching the show recently, I could totally see Emma/Maggie getting together and it making the show way better than it already was). My KV version is a fusion of the show and Flash characters/partial canons. No metahumans/super abilities. Caitlin/Cisco endgame, of course, cuz this is Killervibe week after all. 
> 
> Title comes from the song of the same name by Kenny Loggins, and if you’ve seen the show you’ll understand the reference. Otherwise, it’s a pretty great song too. I pictured Caitlin’s college-aged brother Charlie as if he were played by Asa Butterfield, though the actor - Zach Woods - from Playing House who plays the brother could be an older Charlie too. Also, we have Frost as Caitlin’s twin too. There’s angst, tragedy, romance, comedy, fluff...pretty much the whole range of emotions formatted as a series of drabbles together so I hope you enjoy the ride!

Cisco woke with a start, the sound of his cell phone rousing him where he’d fallen asleep at his desk. A screwdriver and pliers stuck to the skin of his arms, pinching when he’d jumped up at the sound. He winced, peeling them off and letting them fall to the desk.

He looked around the dark, empty lab in confusion. He stared down at his shirt, frowning at the line of drool down his chest. His hands scrambled across the desk, reaching for his phone. It just about fell off the desk before he managed to grab it. 

“Hello?” He didn’t even look at who it was before he answered it. 

“Cisco Ramon?” 

He scrunched his face at the unfamiliar male voice, pulling the phone away to look at the number. His phone showed that it was Caitlin calling him, but the voice definitely did not belong to his best friend - or her fiance for that matter. “Who the hell is this? Why do you have my best friend’s phone?” 

“Sir, I’m Officer Williams. I’m here with your friend at the hospital.”

“H-hospital!? But what--” Cisco exhaled painfully, his eyes wide.

“I’m so terribly sorry to have to do this over the phone, but you’re the only one she’ll talk to. She won’t let us call anyone else. We need you to get down to the hospital as soon as you can. She’s not seriously hurt, but the doctors aren’t comfortable discharging her without someone to take her home. ” 

Cisco’s heart sped up. “Dude, what is going on?!” 

“I . . .” Officer Williams paused. “I’m not sure if you’ve seen the news yet tonight, but there’s been a terrible accident at the lab where your friend works.” 

Dread filled him. “B-but I’m like three towns over can’t you just . . .”

“Sir, she’s asked specifically for you.” Officer Willims sighed. “Again, I’m very sorry this has to be a phone conversation, but she won’t go with anyone else. She wasn’t hurt in the accident, but her fiance didn’t make it. She’s very distraught.” 

“Ronnie’s gone? No...” Cisco froze, his entire body shock still. He swallowed, pushing the hair out of his face. “Tell her I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Ramon. I’m so very sorry for your loss.” 

The line clicked and Cisco blinked in disbelief. 

Hours later, he pushed open the doors of the Central City hospital. His entire body felt numb, and he barely remembered how he’d gotten from the lab where he worked in Midway City back home to Central City. 

It was then his eyes landed on her from across the room, and his stomach heaved. 

The last time he’d seen her, she’d stood in the train station with Ronnie beside her watching him board with tears in her eyes even as she’d smiled in support and waved goodbye. She hadn’t wanted him to leave, but understood that he needed a fresh start after his engagement to Cynthia had dissolved and the falling out with his parents. He remembered how she’d turned away and cried her tears into Ronnie’s chest. Even though it had been years ago, Cisco was never able to get the sight of her tears out of his mind. They’d talked on the phone and messaged and skyped in the years since, but the image never left him.

As he stood in the hospital hallway, that image from years ago was shattered completely by the sight of her in front of him now. His heart hurt, and his stomach rolled. Tears gathered in his own eyes as he took a few shaky steps forward. 

Her back was to the wall behind her where she sat on the ground, her knees drawn up to her chest. Fat tears rolled down her face as she rocked back and forth, her hands gripping her knees. Her clothes were dirty, her white lab coat a dusty brown. The skirt of her blue dress was torn up the side, clinging tightly to her legs. Her ripped stocking feet slipped on the floor, her broken heels strewn about on the floor beside her. 

A nurse approached her, extending his hand to help her up, but Caitlin shook her head and pushed him away. She turned her entire body away from him, her tears only getting louder.

Cisco crossed the floor on unsteady feet. He dropped to his knees beside her, his hands shaking as he lay them on her hands. She jumped, startled, but froze when she looked up and met his eyes. She let out a wail, reaching her arms out and wrapping them around his neck.

“He’s gone, Cisco.” Her voice croaked.

“I know.” He sighed. “But I’m here. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Caitlin dropped her arms, wrapping them around her middle as her legs straightened. “I don’t know what to do. What do I do?”

“I don’t want you to worry about that right now, okay? You’re okay, right? And that’s all that matters.” He looked her over. “They did check you over, right? Both of you? Geez, they could’ve at least given you something to change into.”

“I didn’t want anything. I’m fine,” Her hand rubbed over her flat stomach. “And the baby’s okay too. Ronnie got me out of there before the blast. We hadn’t even turned the particle accelerator on yet, I don’t understand.” Fresh tears leaked from her eyes. “H-He went back in for Dr. Wells, and . . . and then the building was gone. T-they said I was the only one who survived the explosion.” She broke down, her head dropping

He pulled her in for a hug, his own eyes watering. The thought that he could’ve lost her ate at him. That Ronnie was his friend too and he’d never see him again. That he wasn’t there, that Caitlin had been alone during and after the accident. That their last conversation had been a fight about him taking time off work to make it to her engagement party in a few weeks. If she had died too . . .

“I’m going to stay here, with you.” Cisco told her. 

She looked up at him, her mouth hanging open. “But what about your job?” 

“I can skype in. Work from here.” He shrugged. “I’ll figure something out. You’re my priority. Both of you. I’ll move in, and we’ll do this baby thing together. I can’t promise to fix all your problems, but I can promise you won’t have to face them alone.” 

“Cisco, I can’t ask you to do that.” She sniffled, shaking her head.

“Well then it’s a good thing you’re not asking.” He said. “You’re my best friend, and I want to do this. Look, you’re not going to talk me out of this.”

She sighed deeply, sniffling. “You’re always so stubborn.”

“Damn straight.” He smirked. “Should we see about getting you home, buddy? Maybe get cleaned up?” 

"I need to call Charlie." She yawned, leaning against him as her eyes drooped. "A-and I should really check in with Frost, it's been a few months again. She doesn't even know about the baby yet… o-or…."

Cisco shook his head, stroking her hair and pushing it behind her ear. "I'm taking you home and putting you to bed, and then I will check on your siblings, okay? You take care of everyone all the time. Just let me take care of you. Can you do that for me? Please?"

Her eyes were barely open as she mumbled something under her breath, the tears leaking down her cheek.

He reached into his pocket, only to find it empty. In the rush to get to Central City, he’d left his cellphone on his desk back in Midway City. Shaking his head, he sighed. When one of the nurses passed by, he asked him to call a cab. 

By the time the cab arrived, Caitlin was passed out against him. Somehow he managed to carry her, his bags, and her shoes to the car and she didn’t wake up once. 

***

Just as he descended the stairs to the main floor of Caitlin’s house, the front door burst open and Charlie Snow rushed in. At the sight of Cisco, the older teen’s eyes widened and scanned the area.

“I saw the news in the campus lounge. W-here are they?! Are they okay? What the fu--” Charlie rushed around, his voice rising.

“Sshhh! Whoa, Charlie-boy, calm down.” Cisco pushed him back slightly, grabbing his shoulders. Even if Caitlin’s younger brother was taller than him, the boy was still scrawny as hell. “Dude, chill. Let’s sit.” He pulled Charlie into the living room, guiding him to the couch while he sat on the coffee table in front of him.

“Cisco, what the hell is going on!? Star Labs blew up, and you’re telling me to calm down? The building where my sister and her fiance work!?” Charlie shouted.

“For the love of all that is holy, if you do not lower your voice-- Caitlin’s fine, she’s upstairs sleeping. I _finally_ got her to stop crying long enough for now to fall asleep.” Cisco cringed, still reeling from the state he’d found her in at the hospital. He hadn’t seen her look so defeated since her parents died. 

Charlie paled, turning toward the stairs.

“She’s fine, Charlie.” Cisco told him. “She got out of the building before the explosion. But, ah, Ronnie--”

“No -- no way.” Charlie shook his head. “Don’t even say it.” 

“I’m sorry, Charlie.” Cisco’s head dropped as Charlie sunk back on the couch with his mouth open, tears falling down his face. 

Charlie had always looked up to Ronnie, and the two had been close. When he’d left Central City to move to Midway City, Cisco had felt guilty not just for leaving Caitlin, but Charlie as well. But knowing Ronnie was there for both his best friend and her younger brother had eased his guilt, if only slightly. Though now . . . it was up to Cisco alone to take care of the Snow siblings, as well as the baby Ronnie would never get to meet.

Charlie looked up. “Does Frost know?”

“I told Caitlin I’d call her. Even though she was the one in the hospital, your sister was worried about the two of you.” Cisco told him. Charlie nodded knowingly, Caitlin had always been worried about everyone else before herself. “I’m hoping Frost’ll come around more. I think Caitlin could use all of us, our support, right now.”

Charlie chuckled, wiping at his eyes. “Yeah, good luck with that. Last we heard from Frost, she was bartending at some club and dating a wannabe-musician named Savitar. I’ll never understand how my twin sisters can look so identical but be such polar opposites. Literally.”

“You’re not wrong, I’ve often wondered the same thing myself.” Cisco winced. “Charlotte Snow has always been a wild child - that’ll never change. She may have been born a few minutes before Caitlin, but she’s definitely the younger sister. I remember being here at your house the day a barely preteen Charlotte announced to your parents that she wanted people to call her Frost, instead of Charlotte or Carly or Lottie or any of the other nicknames she’d had as a kid. Not even by her middle name, Crystal. Just ‘Frost’.”

“I think Mom almost had a nervous breakdown. Dad was confused, but he at least tried to go with it.” Charlie snickered. “And then she started wearing that blue lipstick and bleaching her hair. With her already pale skin, she looked like the epitome of Mom’s worst social nightmares.”

“Good old Frost.” Cisco shook his head. 

A series of noises from upstairs had the two men locking wide eyes, followed by the sound of crying.

“Got it.” Cisco rose to his feet, but Charlie beat him to the bottom of the stairs. 

“I’ll go. I want to see for myself that she’s okay.” Charlie said. 

Cisco sighed deeply, his eyes landing on the landline across the room. “I should make that phone call . . .”

***

It turned out that Frost had already been on her way home, having had a sinking feeling that her twin needed her. Cisco partially wasn’t surprised, as the Snow twins had always shared somewhat of a connection growing up. As much as they fought and bickered, Caitlin and Frost always knew when the other was hurt or sad or angry - and they were fiercely protective of each other and their baby brother.

Frost arrived in town the next day, looking as much the punk mess she always did though she claimed to be weeks into sobriety already. When asked, she said she’d woken up one day after a usual night of partying with a normal awful hangover - but also a gut feeling that it was time to stop, time to get clean, and a plan to return home to her family after a few weeks of treatment. When told about her new niece or nephew on the way, Frost’s excitement only grew.

Caitlin didn’t much react to her sister’s arrival or sobriety, still lost in a haze of grief and heartache. Though she did admit to Cisco that the day Frost described feeling like change was needed was also the day that Caitlin had had the realization that she was late and could be pregnant. 

Soon both Cisco and Frost were fully moved in, and the house was now just about as full as it had been when the Snow siblings had been growing up. 

Caitlin threw herself into planning Ronnie’s funeral, even at his parent's insistence that they could do it so she wouldn’t have to worry about it. As stubborn as she was, Cisco knew she'd want to do it. By the end of it he was just relieved she hadn't worn herself out too much, either physically or emotionally. 

Afterwards, however, it all seemed to catch up to her at once and Caitlin took up permanent residence in her bedroom, only going out for her doctor appointments. Not that Cisco blamed her, or begrudged her the chance to wallow and mourn and rest. He was using the house as a hideout himself, avoiding the life and people he’d run away from so long ago. He had his work to do, after all. Projects and video chat presentations and research and tinkering. At Ronnie’s funeral, he’d luckily not run into his parents or his brother or his ex as none of them had been there. In fact, none of them even knew he was back in Central City and he was content to let it stay that way as long as possible. 

But as the weeks went on, Caitlin left her bed less and less and Cisco’s worry only grew. Her siblings and he had tried to coax her out, if even just downstairs or outside. She slept most of the time, and the little she was awake she spent just laying there. After awhile, she stopped eating and getting up altogether.

It was hard to see his best friend in so much pain, and he didn’t know what to do. 

Finally he was able to convince her to just go out for just an afternoon. She only agreed because it was after one of her doctor’s appointments and she’d already be out, but her only stipulation was that it be just one place, and only for a couple of hours. They went to the Central City mall, browsing through the baby stores. She found a few outfits and toys she liked, and a rocker for the nursery. 

The trip turned a little awkward when Cisco spotted his ex-fiance across the mall, where she browsed through the intimates section of Victoria Secret with a tall, muscular man hovering all over her the whole time. Seeing the rings on their fingers was the worst part, and Caitlin dragged Cisco off before he could lose it entirely. They retreated to the opposite side of the building for lunch at the Big Belly Burger, the incident soon forgotten as they laughed their way though some people watching and old stories.

All the cribs Caitlin looked at she hated, but Cisco had a sinking feeling that she was just getting tired and cranky. She scoffed at the body pillows, insisting she’d never need _that_ \- though he knew she’d probably end up having him order one online later on - he just smiled, nodded, and agreed with her. She went on a rant about how overpriced everything was, and he went along with it. It was when she snapped at the young kid working at the G.A.P store who tried to sell her the most high-tech double stroller that he knew it was time to end the field trip for the day.

It was ever so unfortunate that they bumped into his mother on the way out to the parking lot. Louisa Ramon surprised him, though, turning and running from them instead of yelling at her son for not telling her he was home. Shocked and a little hurt, he confronted her, which only resulted in both of them yelling at each other until his mother shook her head in disgust and walked away. 

The ride home with Caitlin was silent, and almost as uncomfortable as the fight with his mother. He knew he was upset, and he knew Caitlin had been irritable even before his mother happened, but he never expected the blow up that awaited him when he pulled into the driveway. 

“She's right.” Caitlin’s voice was eerily calm as she still sat in the passenger seat, staring at the dashboard intently. 

“Wait, what?” Cisco unlatched his seat belt, his head whipping to face her.

“You left, Cisco.” She sniffled. “When you and your parents and your brother had that fight, and then you broke off your engagement with Cynthia. You left, and you were gone for _years_. And if Star Labs hadn’t blown up and taken my fiance from me, you’d still be gone.”

“I’m well aware.” He cringed, his ears still ringing from the tone of his mother’s screeched accusations. He looked up to find a teary-eyed Caitlin staring back at him, her arms around her middle. “Caitlin--no, I …”

She wiped the tears from her eyes, shaking her head and scrambling out of the car. He quickly followed after her into the house, forgetting entirely about their purchases in the car. By the time he got inside, she’d already shut herself in her room. 

It took weeks to get her to open up, for her to tell him she was terrified of losing anyone else or of them leaving her. That in a few years Charlie would graduate college and start his life, and eventually Frost would get her life together and go live her life...and someday Cisco would stop playing house with her and the baby and go back to work and find a wife and have a family of his own. And Caitlin would be all alone with the baby. 

He quickly assured her he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, and they were going to be a family - how could he abandon his family? No matter who he was with or what he was doing or where he was working, that would never change. It seemed to placate her some, but he could tell from then on that she was different. 

***

In the months that followed, Cisco tried his best to both work from the house and do everything he could to be there and help Caitlin and her siblings. Dr. Ivo wasn’t happy with him, or that he never came into the lab anymore. It wasn’t that he didn’t still love his work, because he did. But the more time he spent back in Central City, the more he knew it was the right decision to come back. 

It wasn't easy, and there were days he wondered if he'd ever get his best friend back out of the grief she was in. He was there with her for everything, from the funeral to canceling all the wedding plans. Every doctor's appointment, shopping for the nursery and the baby. 

He knelt beside her now where she sat in the tan armchair in the corner of the half-assembled nursery, just the two of them, as she started to open the envelope from the doctor. She'd wanted to have this moment at home, in private, with Cisco for support, instead of at the hospital. 

But she stopped just when she popped open the seal, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't do this."

"Like this as in finding out the sex or this as in the whole baby thing cuz it's a bit late for that second one…" He knew his half-attempt at humor was lame, but her lip curled up slightly either way. She laughed through a cry, letting the envelope fall to the floor. Cisco frowned, laying his hand on her back while the sobs came out. 

"Everything is just all wrong. We had so many plans, and he's not here for any of them. We never even started talking about names. We decided to wait until we knew to start, so we wouldn’t get attached to names from one list or the other." She wrapped her arms around the bump of her stomach. "We were so happy, so in love. He proposed, and then we found out about the baby, and the particle accelerator was supposed to change everything for the better - not take everything away from me all at once. My fiance, our boss and all our friends, my job….it's just all gone and I'm still here." She hiccuped. "But soon it won't be just me, soon this baby will be here. He or she will be here, a real person who's counting on me. And I’m the one who has to decide what their name will be, just me."

“You don't have to do this today. Any of it." He kept his voice soft. "Whenever you're ready, or even if you want to wait to find out til the birth. It's totally and completely your choice." She nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. "I mean, I can't guarantee there won't be side bets behind your back….Frost may or may not already have $20 down on a girl meanwhile Charlie's got a crisp $50 down for a boy. Even his friends at school are in on it."

She rolled her eyes, smirking. "And what about you?"

He shrugged, "Oh that's privileged information. But mostly, I can't wait to meet him or her either way."

"Me too." She breathed out, a small, sad smile falling on her lips. "I think Ronnie was hoping for a boy, someone to play football with and go to the games I always fall asleep through. Though something always told me if we had a girl, she'd probably be a tomboy and would enjoy those things with her daddy just as much."

"He would've been an amazing dad, Caitlin. I'm so sorry that it's me here with you instead of him." He sighed. "I'd give anything to be downstairs with Frost and Charlie now, waiting impatiently for you and Ronnie to come down with the news."

She shook her head. "You've been so good to me. Seriously. I mean it. I don't think I would've made it without you, and I know I'm not always the easiest to deal with. There isn't anything more I could've asked for than to have my best friend by my side when I needed him most. I just…" Her face twinged in pain, more tears leaking out as she held her hand over her heart. "It hurts, here. Sometimes it hurts so much I can't breathe. It's getting better, and having the baby to focus on helps. But, it's just hard."

"Do you want to be alone? I can go downstairs, let you have some time?" Cisco started to stand, but Caitlin latched on to his arm, her eyes wide with panic. 

"No, please don’t go. When I'm alone, it hurts so much worse." She now held his arm with both hands, his hand grazing the top of her bump.

"Okay, I'll stay. It's okay." He sat with her for hours while she cried, until she fell asleep and then he carried her to bed. 

***

At first after losing Ronnie, Caitlin had decided she didn’t want a baby shower because it was just another thing that Ronnie would be missing out on. And then she decided to wait until the birth to both find out the sex and choose a name, so she argued that she didn’t need a baby shower because there would be no archaic gender reveal anyways. 

It took some convincing, but Cisco and her siblings finally got her to agree to at least a small gathering with just close family and friends. Nothing over the top, just good company, food, cake, maybe a couple of cliche games, and of course the presents. And they’d make sure the invitations all requested unisex clothes and things, and they even started re-planning for the nursery accordingly. All purples and greens, instead of blues or pinks. 

Cisco had been talking with Ronnie’s parents, and he was anxious to see Caitlin’s reaction to the gift they had for her. It would be bittersweet, that was for sure, but well worth the emotion. Add that to the surprise Cisco had in store for her, and he was sure it was going to be a memorable day.

It was now the day before the shower, and Cisco couldn’t be more excited.

“You’re on the road, right? Almost here? Why did you pick up your phone? You shouldn’t be driving and talking on the phone. ” The tone in Caitlin’s voice rose, reaching that shrill level that never ceased to freak him out. 

“On the road, right, ah . . . No, it’s fine.” He switched the phone to his other ear, holding it with his neck as he scrambled around his office. “I’ve got you on the bluetooth, hands free and firmly attached to the steering wheel. I’m on my way.” 

“You sound out of breath. And I don’t hear any traffic or anything. Wait, is that a computer processor!?” Caitlin paused. “Damnit, Cisco - you’re still at Ivo Labs! You promised to be back hours ago to help me put these gift prizes together for the shower tomorrow.”

“I’m coming, woman, geez. Chill your jets before you drop that kid where you sit - which, you better be sitting down.” He groaned, reaching across the desk to shut the computer off. He pulled the ID tag from around his neck, tossing it on the desk. He stopped where he stood, staring at it for a moment. But then his eyes caught sight of the framed photo of Caitlin and him, taken long ago not long after they’d met as children. He picked up the frame, holding back the flap of his messenger bag and letting the frame slide gently in the pocket. “Got held up a little, some last minute things to finish up for Dr. Ivo. I’ll be there soon, I swear. Why don’t you start without me. Or, maybe that brother of yours could help you until I get there.” 

“He’s not here - he went to meet with some of his college buddies for a study session.” 

Cisco cursed under his breath. “Dude, I told him to stay with you at the house until I got back. I’d ask where Frost is but she’s still never around even though she supposedly lives here now.”

“I haven’t a clue where Frost is, no. Probably an AA meeting or something - she goes to those a lot. And I told Charlie to go because you were supposed to be back already. He’s nineteen - he should be out with his friends, not stuck at home with his older sister who’s knocked up and falling asleep every five minutes.” Caitlin countered. “Besides, I’m not an invalid. I’m not due for weeks, I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Even if I weren’t a licensed medical doctor.”

“We’re not having this argument again. I respect your independence and capability and you know this, but it doesn’t stop me from worrying about you going into labor when you’re by yourself. Or falling or being attacked or slipping in the tub. And I’ve already told you a million times that it doesn’t make me think any less of you so just stop. I’m allowed to worry about my best friend and that sweet baby growing inside of you.”

“Okay, geez…” She sighed. “But you really need to hurry up and get here, or I just may eat all of the purple and green foiled chocolates we bought for the table decorations.”

“No way, I had to go to three different stores to find the exact ones you wanted - hands off lady!” 

***

The shower went off without a hitch, and Cisco was supremely relieved that Caitlin really seemed to enjoy herself. Her emotions were up and down all the time between the hormones and her ongoing grief, so seeing her happy was an immense relief to his own anxiety. And watching her open all the presents was definitely well with all of it - especially the gift from the Raymonds.

Ronnie’s mother had stitched together an all purple quilt made from some of his old blankets from his childhood. When Caitlin opened the wrapping of the blanket, with tears in her eyes, the whole room felt the emotion. Even stoic and too-cool Frost who typically scoffed at all the cutesy baby stuff couldn’t stop gushing about how adorable the plush blankie was. 

It was only Cisco, later, who got to witness when she went into the nursery - holding on to the blanket - to see the crib and the note from the Raymonds’, and how happy it made her. Mr. Raymond had fixed up Ronnie’s old crib, and it was absolutely beautiful. 

He told her his surprise as she leaned over the crib, his hand on her back, that he'd quit his job. That he was in Central City to stay, and that wasn't going to change. And he was working in town at Mercury Labs with her old college professor Dr. McGee who had assured him that Caitlin could have a job there as well if/when she was ever ready to go back to work. 

She attacked him in a hug, spending the rest of the night crying tears of joy in his shirt. 

***

The closer to her due date she got, the more restless Caitlin became. According to one of the baby books she’d insisted he read, it was called ‘nesting’, but as it was Caitlin, his control-freak of a best friend really seemed to have amped things up. 

He found her crying over a list one morning, and it was with a heavy heart that he realized the handwriting on the paper was Ronnie’s. Through a crying-filled rant, Caitlin explained that it was a list she and Ronnie came up with the day they found out she was pregnant, of things they wanted to do around the house before the baby came. Little things, projects, to do and fix up and change. Things that Ronnie said he would do himself. When Ronnie died, she shoved the list in a drawer because it was too painful to look at. But now, the baby was barely weeks away and none of the things were done, and she couldn’t do them herself. 

So he gathered her siblings and his parents and his brother all their friends, and in the next few days they finished most everything at least on the list before the fateful day it was time to make that trip to the hospital.

***

“Cisco, I….I changed my mind. I need you to go tell Dr. Caruso that I changed my mind, I want the epidural. I-I need...I need it.” Caitlin whimpered, rocking back and forth on her knees. Frost stood at her side, rubbing soothing circles on her back while Charlie sat on the bed next to her letting her partially lean against him. Cisco was knelt down in front of her on the floor, his arms around her while she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her chin on his shoulder. “I know I said I wanted to go without but I can’t---is that bad?”

“Buddy, you can have whatever you want. Okay? I don’t care, I will go Darth Maul on these people.” Cisco told her.

Caitlin looked up, sniffling. “You would do that for me?” 

“Hell yeah. And if they don’t back down, we’ll release the full Grand Admiral Thrawn on ‘em. Make them think twice about denying my best friend what she wants.” He whistled, smirking at the small smile that curled on Caitlin’s lips - even as she continued to howl in pain. “But first you’re gonna have to let me go, cuz I can’t do that from the floor.”

Frost rounded around them. “Tag me in.” Cisco started to unbend his creaky knees, as Frost slid in to take hold of her sister’s midsection. “I got ya, Caity.” Caitlin buried her face in her twin’s shoulder, sobbing as another contraction ripped through her.

Cisco hurried his way out of the room, where he found the doctor already making her way down the hall. “Dr. Caruso, she changed her mind. Caitlin wants the epidural now.” 

“No, sir, we’re in the homestretch now. Too late to turn back now.” The doctor shook her head. 

Cisco’s anxiety peaked, his chest racing as he could hear Caitlin’s pain-fill screams from down the hall. “N-no, no no - why didn’t we know this sooner? We’ve gotta figure something out then ‘cuz she’s in soooo much pain. Please, you gotta get the anesthesiologist.”

“I’m going to remind you that you’re her best friend and I am her doctor, and it would do both of them harm at this point. The baby’s too far down, I’m sorry.” 

Cisco’s voice caught, and he pushed down the tears. He glanced at the full name on the doctor's lab coat. “Doctor Margaret Caruso c'mon - can I call you Maggie? I feel like we're close enough at this point. I know you're the doc, but I promised her I would get her this, she needs this epidural. She needs . . . Doc Maggie, please… ” 

Dr. Caruso’s eyes softened knowingly. “Trust me when I say from experience that the only thing that she needs right now, is you.” Cisco let out a heavy breath, just as Caitlin started screaming again. The doctor smiled, nodding. “You ready for this? Let’s go have a baby.”

His feet stuck to the floor, even as a lump formed in the back of his throat. The doctor continued around him, disappearing down the hall. When the door opened, Caitlin’s crying grew louder, hitting him hard. Then she yelled out his name, and on instinct he ran back down the hall.

***

“Okay, Caitlin, here we go. We're getting closer now - you’re doing so good!” Dr. Caruso coached her. “Just a few more pushes, okay?”

Moisture leaked down her cheeks past her chin, mixing with the sweat and Caitlin shook her head earnestly. It had been hours since she’d started the active part of labor. Hours and hours and hours of tears and crying, and Cisco watching his best friend go through the hardest thing she’d ever done. “No, I can’t. I can’t do this.” She turned her head to Cisco right beside her, one of his hands on her back and the other on her knee, peering at him through blurry tears. “Cisco, I don’t think I can do this.”

A nervous laugh escaped and Cisco gripped her knee tightly. “No turning back now, buddy. Only way out is through.”

“C’mon sis, you got this.” Frost called from where she and Charlie stood out of the way of all the nurses in the corner of the room. Charlie just stared at his sister in fear, while his other sister held on to his arm.

“No, I can’t.” Caitlin whimpered, grabbing hold of Cisco’s hand and looking up at him with wide eyes. “I really don’t think I can do this. Oh god--”

“Caitlin, dear, let’s just breathe, okay? Just breathe.” Dr. Caruso insisted, her voice calm, but Caitlin only cried more. 

“I’m so tired, I can’t...It’s too much, and I can’t do this.” Caitlin’s lip quivered.

“Sweetie, we’re almost done, Okay? I promise. Just a little bit more.” Cisco said. 

Caitlin shook her head. “I can’t, I can’t. I know I can’t. And Ronnie was supposed to be here, he should. He should be here, Cisco. I can’t...No I can’t. I won’t - Can it just be over now? Please? It just hurts so much, and I’m just so tired.”

Maggie turned to Cisco, winking at him.

“Caitlin?” Cisco breathed deeply himself, closing his eyes for a moment before he looked to Caitlin. He leaned in closer to her, pushing the sweaty strands out of her face and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “Caitlin? Listen to me, I’m gonna get real dark here for a minute, okay? I promise there’ll be a happy ending. Can you do that?”

Caitlin whimpered, still gasping for breath, but she nodded. “Okay.”

“Do you remember your parents funeral?” Cisco started tentatively. 

“Not helping.” What started as a growl turned to a whine, and Caitlin lay down and turned her head away from him.

He lifted her chin gently, taking hold of her hand. “Just work with me, here. Please? That morning before the funeral Frost was in the bathroom of the church puking post hangover. Charlie hadn’t said a word since we found out about the accident.”

She screamed out and he paused, gripping her hand tighter as the doctor counted her through another contraction. Afterwards, he was quiet for a few moments before he continued. “His doctors said it was normal, but you were really worried about him. Just like you worry about everyone, and you always have. And it took awhile, but eventually you were able to get him to open up again - get back to his dorky self.”

“I'm standing right here.” Charlie interjected. Both Caitlin and Frost laughed, even as Frost playfully slapped her brother on the shoulder. Even Dr. Caruso smirked.

Cisco had both of his hands around Caitlin’s now. “You told me that morning you didn’t think you’d make it through the day, but you did - and every day since, even the days that were just as hard. My point is, you've been through it all. The worst of the worst. And you're still standing, still here. Still so strong. That's how I know you can do this. And I'll be right here beside you, every step of the way. Just like I was at your parent’s funeral. When Frost left and we didn’t think she was going to come back - and when she did. Ronnie’s funeral, putting together the nursery, the baby shower...all of it. I’m not going anywhere, and we’re going to do this together, just like I promised you. Okay?” She nodded. “But you know who else is here? Who never left you, who’s been giving you strength all these months? Your parents - and Ronnie too.” Frost and Charlie stepped forward, both reaching over Cisco to lay a supportive hand on their sister’s shoulder. “They’re all here, and they’re so proud of you buddy. So proud. All of us, so proud. And we all love you so much. So we’ve gotta finish this thing, for them, right? Finish this and meet that sweet, sweet baby. Should we do that? For them?”

Caitlin’s eyes watered even more as she bit her bottom lip. “Okay….Let’s do this.”

“Yeah!” He cheered, moving one hand behind her neck and the other around her arm. “Let’s do this!”

Dr. Caruso smiled brightly. “Here we go, Caitlin, last push…”

***

_“...’kay kid, I’m not so good at this but we’re gonna give it a shot. Whoa, hey, this isn’t so bad is it. Sshh…”_

Caitlin’s eyes fluttered open and she winced, her entire body aching. A smile stretched on her lips at the sight in front of her, of her best friend holding her newborn baby. 

“You literally have the coolest mom, you know that? Like for real, you really lucked out. Total genetic lottery. I mean, your uncle’s a bit of a geek - and I say this as a nerd myself. And your aunt’ll most likely always be a wreck, though there may be hope for her yet. But your mom - she’s solid, through and through. And I would know, ‘cuz I’ve known her since we were both kids ourselves. She’s always been there for me when I needed her, and she’s going to be there for you too, little girl. But you’ll always have me, too. No matter what, I swear it.”

Caitlin shifted, though she closed her eyes again not wanting to disrupt the moment. She’d heard Cisco talking to her stomach while he’d thought she’d been asleep when she was still pregnant, but this felt different. Her hormones struck her hard, the tears welling in her eyes.

“I may not be your dad, and I wish you wouldn’t have to learn so young that he’s not here, but you can always come to me for whatever. Lean on me, ask me anything, whatever. Even if I have to suck it up watching your mom marry someone else, probably some lame-o I’ll constantly make fun of - you’ll still always have me. Even if we don’t always live together, or when you grow up to be just as extraordinary as your mom... I’ll always love you like you’re my daughter, and that’s not ever going to change.”

She sucked in a breath, her entire body tensing as he continued.

“Now, you probably won’t remember this ‘cuz you’re literally like four hours old...but we’ll have this chat again. That’s a promise. Oh, we’re gonna fuss now huh? But we wanted your mom to sleep more, remember? Now what was that old song my mom used to sing...oh yeah--”

_“Please, celebrate me home,_

_Give me a number,_

_Please, celebrate me home_

_Play me one more song,_

_That I'll always remember,_

_And I can recall,_

_Whenever I find myself too all alone,_

_I can sing me home…”_

Her eyes still closed, Caitlin held in a breath. She thought about what he’d said while she was in labor, that he’d always be right there beside her and had always been. It was true, and she knew that would never change. He’d come back, just for her, and he’d stayed for her too. With him, she was home. He joked about her marrying someone else someday, but really it was clear the only one she’d want to spend the rest of her life with, was him.

The thought was a comfort, a warmth within her, that eased all the aches and pains. A promise for what the future would bring, a life with Cisco and the special little girl she’d just delivered. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she fell asleep to the sounds of Cisco’s smooth voice singing to their daughter . . .

_"Please, celebrate me home,_

_Give me a number,_

_Please, celebrate me home_

_Play me one more song…."_

***

“Aww, did someone enjoy her smash cake?” Caitlin cooed, her fingers absently reaching in front of her to play with the little toes on her daughter’s feet as they kicked.

“I do believe she did, mama.” Cisco pressed a kiss to her temple, sitting down on the other side of her on the picnic table bench. His knee nudged her thigh while he turned toward the baby still munching on fistfuls of cake in the high chair at the end of the table, and Caitlin leaned back against his chest. 

“Good call on the double chocolate, bro.” Charlie reached across the table to fist bump Cisco. “Makes for the maximum mess effect.”

“Go big or go home, right?” Cisco shrugged, smirking. 

“Which is why you’re definitely on duty for bath time.” Caitlin rolled her eyes, even as she smiled and leaned back to kiss him.

“Totally worth it.” Cisco grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist. “‘Cuz I know you’ll be right beside me taking pictures anyways. I’m pretty sure you’ve already made a page in the baby book for ‘first bath after first birthday cake’.” 

“Right, the baby book that you bought in the first place.” Caitlin teased. Cisco just shook his head, resting his chin on her shoulder as they watched the baby continue with her mess.

“Dude, you guys are doing it again.” Frost complained, scrunching her nose from where she sat next to Charlie. Cisco and Caitlin turned to look at each other before turning back to Frost with curious glances. “I swear, I thought you guys were clingy _before_ when you were just best friends. I never imagined the ick-fest we’d have to deal with on a daily basis when you actually started dating. Good god…”

“Oh, you mean this?” Caitlin turned her head, her lips meeting with Cisco’s in a sweet kiss. His arms tightened around her, deepening the kiss.

Frost gagged, Charlie rolled his eyes and looked away, while the baby started giggling. “So gross…” Frost shivered. “Seriously, guys, quit corrupting my niece.” 

“Mags is fine.” Cisco extended his arm out, tickling her little knees. “Isn’t that right, Maggie? Your Aunty Frost is just being a bit of a prude today. Maybe a bit grumpy cuz the moody musician won’t call or text her back, huh.”

“Oooh, burn!” Charlie whooped - Frost punched his shoulder, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Alright, alright kids.” Caitlin’s tone was sharp, maternal. “I think we still have one gift to open.” The other three adults just looked at her, looking around the yard.

“But the party’s over.” Charlie raised a brow. “All the guests left.”

“Oh this one isn’t only just for Maggie.” Caitlin’s lip turned up, and she reached into the pocket of her cardigan. 

She pulled out a rolled piece of paper, which had string tying it tight, and a twin pair of rings laced in the string. She pivoted to face Cisco, their knees brushing as he stared down at the paper in shock. She took his hand in hers, the paper now in his grasp too. She leaned toward him, her forehead against his as they both held the paper. 

“Caitlin . . .” Cisco breathed out, fingers twirling the smooth metal of the rings. Charlie and Frost stared in shock.

“Cisco, you’re my best friend. You’ve been there for me for everything, and I don’t think I would’ve made it through any of the last two years without you. You’re my rock, my partner, my everything. I love you, so so much. More than I could have ever dreamed of. You’re so good with Maggie, and she loves you too. This gift is for you, and for us, and for Maggie. For our family, if you want us, of course.”

“You know I do.” He nodded, tears in the corners of his eyes.

She beamed, untying the string and unlacing the rings. She held them in her hands and she started unfolding the paper, holding it out to Cisco. “This is Maggie’s birth certificate. I’ve been holding on to this to show you for a year, waiting for the right time. We all know Maggie was named after Dr. Caruso, who was so amazing during my delivery and has been amazing as Maggie’s doctor since. But this...I’ve been a bit tight lipped about her middle name, and there’s a reason for that.” 

He opened it completely, scanning the official document. A shocked smile grew on his lips. “No way . . . This is legit? Official?”

“Legal and binding, yes.” Caitlin nodded.

“Caitlin . . .” His eyes glassed over with tears, his hand over his mouth. She kissed his cheek, her own tears mixing with his.

“You’re killing us with the suspense over here, what does it say?!” Frost grabbed the paper from him, and Charlie looked over her shoulder too - both of them gasped, shocked into silence.

Meanwhile, Caitlin held her hand up with the rings in her palm. “So what do you say, Cisco Ramon? You up for playing house with Maggie and me, for a bit longer - say, the rest of our lives? Save me from marrying some other lame-o?” Her eyes sparkled with laughter, and his mouth hung open.

“Like I could refuse. And you - You _were_ awake! I should’ve known! How much did you hear?” He kissed her, even as she giggled. She slid the ring on his finger, and he placed the other on hers.

“Oh enough to know Maggie’s going to have the best dad growing up.” She told him. “And who to blame for all those nights the nursery rhymes I sang her didn’t work - you’d already spoiled her with Kenny Loggins.”

“Ramon family tradition, what can I say?” He shrugged, smirking. He kissed the ring on her finger, still tearing up. “Mags got taste - just like her mama. Whoa, hey, kid - you can’t eat the plate too!” 

Everyone laughed as Maggie had finished all her cake, and was now trying to eat the leftover frosting _and_ the plate too. 

“Yup, I think we’ve reached the end of the party - and bath time for a certain birthday girl.” Cisco kissed his fiance once last time, before he stood up. Maggie giggled as he approached her, holding up her arms. He smiled brightly down at her. “C’mon Margaret Roni Ramon, let’s go get cleaned up!” He picked her up, blowing a raspberry on her belly which made her laugh even more at her daddy.

“I’ll be up in a minute.” Caitlin called after him. 

Caitlin watched them go into the house, her heart full. She never thought she’d be happy again after losing Ronnie, but she knew somewhere up there he was smiling down on all of them, along with her parents. She had her family, and together they were all going to be okay. 

“You okay, sis?” Frost’s voice shook her from her thoughts.

“More than.” Caitlin nodded, still tearing up. “This is home.”

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> ...and they lived happily ever after! May or may not do some little “deleted scenes” from this later, but I haven’t decided entirely yet. Also, thanks to all for the Star Wars input, it was super helpful! :-) I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I loved writing it, and if you check out “Playing House” too I know you won’t be disappointed!


End file.
